


Cross&Bell (fanart)

by Eloriee



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fanart, Ink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A belated Christmas present for Nykyo e Suzakusly. Love you, girls ♥<br/>Media: smooth paper and ink</p>
<p>Un regalino di Natale in ritardo per Nykyo e Suzakusly. Vi voglio bene, ragazze ♥<br/>Media: carta liscia e inchiostro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross&Bell (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts), [Suzakusly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/gifts).



> Sono mesi che volevo disegnarveli così, ma causa BB non avevo mai il tempo di farlo. Spero che vi piacciano, è stato un po' un esperimento.   
> Un grazie di cuore a Boll11 e CiciCe per i preziosi consigli. Siete due tesori.


End file.
